Список медіапродукції «Дружба — це диво»
Нижче знаходиться сортований список анімованого медіа мультсеріалу "My Little Pony: Дружба — це диво" — у тому числі епізодів та фільмів,— поділений на сезони та за замовчанням упорядкований за оригінальною датою ефіру або датою релізу. Різниця між порядком за датою ефіру та виробничим порядком указана курсивом. Епізоди Перший сезон Епізоди першого сезону виходили по п'ятницях о 13:00 за східним часом, окрім прев'ю прем'єри сезону, котре вийшло у той самий день, коли був запущений The Hub. |} Другий сезон Перші три епізоди другого сезону виходили по суботах о 9:00 за східним часом, а наступні п'ятнадцять виходили о 10:00, за винятком сімнадцятого епізоду, прем'єра якого відбулася о 10:30 за східним часом після We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon; усі інші епізоди вийшли о 13:00, окрім двадцять шостого епізоду, прем'єра якого відбулася о 13:00, одразу ж після двадцять п'ятого. Третій сезон Третій сезон вийшов 10 листопада 2012 року. Прем'єра першого епізоду відбулася о 10:00 за східним часом, 7:00 за часом Тихого океану, а другого — о 10:30 за східним часом, 7:30 за часом Тихого океану. Решта епізодів виходила о 10:30 за східним часом, 7:30 за часом Тихого океану, кожний одразу ж після епізоду попереднього тижня. |у цілому=60|назва=Зустріч родини Еплів|англназва=Apple Family Reunion|сценарист=Сінді Морроу|США=2012-12-22|Україна=2013-09-24}} |у цілому=61|назва=Спайк до ваших послуг|англназва=Spike at Your Service|сценарист=Меррівезер Вільямс; сюжет — Дейв Полскі|США=2012-12-29|Україна=2013-09-25}} |у цілому=62|назва=Вмикай дружбу|англназва=Keep Calm and Flutter On|сценарист=Дейв Полскі; сюжет — Тедді Антоніо|США=2013-01-19|Україна=2013-09-26}} |у цілому=63|назва=Лише для друзів|англназва=Just for Sidekicks|сценарист=Корі Пауел|США=2013-01-26|Україна=2013-09-23}} |} Четвертий сезон Четвертий сезон вийшов 23 листопада 2013 року. За винятком першого і двадцять п'ятого епізодів, які вийшли о 10:00 за східним часом, 7:00 за часом Тихого океану, прем'єра решти епізодів відбулася о 10:30 за східним часом, 7:30 за часом Тихого океану. |США=2013-12-28|Україна=2014-09-02}} |у цілому=76|назва=Три — це натовп|англназва=Three's a Crowd|сценарист=Меґан МакКарті та Ед Валентайн|США=2014-01-25|Україна=2014-09-07}} |у цілому=77|назва=Гордість Пінкі|англназва=Pinkie Pride|сценарист=Емі Кітінґ Роджерс; сюжет — Джейсон Тіссен|США=2014-02-01|Україна=2014-09-06}} |у цілому=83|назва=Намисто друзів|англназва=Maud Pie (episode)|сценарист=Ноель Бенвенуті|США=2014-03-15|Україна=2014-09-14}} |у цілому=84|назва=Суперниця Світі Бель|англназва=For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils|сценарист=Дейв Полскі|США=2014-03-22|Україна=2014-09-15}} |у цілому=85|назва=Стрибок надії|англназва=Leap of Faith|сценарист=Джош Хабер|США=2014-03-29|Україна=2014-09-16}} |у цілому=86|назва= Іспит будь-якою ціною|англназва=Testing Testing 1, 2, 3|сценарист=Емі Кітінґ Роджерс|США=2014-04-05|Україна=2014-09-17}} |у цілому=87|назва=Справедлива угода|англназва=Trade Ya!|сценарист=Скотт Соннеборн|США=2014-04-19|Україна=2014-09-13}} |} П'ятий сезон Перша половина п'ятого сезону вийшла 4 квітня 2015 року, а друга — 12 вересня того ж року. За винятком першого і двадцять п'ятого епізодів, які вийшли о 11:00 за східним часом, 8:00 за часом Тихого океану, прем'єра решти епізодів відбулася о 11:30 за східним часом, 8:30 за часом Тихого океану. |у цілому=106|назва=Реріті розслідує|англназва=Rarity Investigates!|сценарист=Джоанна Льюїс і Крістін Сонґко; сюжет — Меґан МакКарті, М. А. Ларсон, Джоанна Льюїс і Крістін Сонґко|США=2015-09-19|Україна=2015-12-10}} |у цілому=107|назва=Мапа Мейнхеттена|англназва=Made in Manehattan|сценарист=Ноель Бенвенуті|США=2015-09-26|Україна=2015-12-11}} |у цілому=108|назва=Сестринське зібрання|англназва=Brotherhooves Social|сценарист=Дейв Полскі|США=2015-10-03|Україна=2015-12-14}} |у цілому=109|назва=Шукачки к'юті-марок (епізод)|англназва=Crusaders of the Lost Mark|сценарист=Емі Кітінґ Роджерс|США=2015-10-10|Україна=2015-12-15}} |у цілому=110|назва=Пінкі Пай дещо знає|англназва=The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows|сценарист=Джилліан М. Берроу|США=2015-10-17|Україна=2015-12-16}} |у цілому=111|назва= Зіпсоване свято|англназва=Hearthbreakers|сценарист=Нік Конфалоне|США=2015-10-24|Україна=2015-12-17}} |у цілому=112|назва=Майстер жахів|англназва=Scare Master|сценарист=Наташа Левінджер|США=2015-10-31|Україна=2015-12-09}} |} Шостий сезон Перші дванадцять епізодів шостого сезону вийшли 26 березня 2016 року, а решта чотирнадцять — 30 липня того ж року 30, 2016. За винятком першого і двадцять п'ятого епізодів, які вийшли о 11:00 за східним часом, 8:00 за часом Тихого океану, прем'єра решти епізодів відбулася о 11:30 за східним часом, 8:30 за часом Тихого океану. Кілька епізодів вийшло в інших країнах раніше, ніж на Discovery Family в Сполучених Штатах. |у цілому=126|назва=Відкриття на Седл Роу|англназва=The Saddle Row Review|сценарист=Нік Конфалоне|США=2016-05-21|Україна=2016-10-25}} |у цілому=127|назва=Відпочинок Еплджек|англназва=Applejack's "Day" Off|сценарист=Майкл П. Фокс і Віл Фокс; сюжет — Ніл Дуседо, Майкл П. Фокс і Віл Фокс|США=2016-05-28|Україна=2016-10-26}} |у цілому=128|назва=Сестричка Флаттер|англназва=Flutter Brutter|сценарист=Дейв Репп; сюжет — Меґан МакКарті|США=2016-06-04|Україна=2016-10-27}} |у цілому=129|назва=З перчинкою|англназва=Spice Up Your Life|сценарист=Майкл Воґел|США=2016-06-11|Україна=2016-10-28}} |у цілому=130|назва=Дивніше, ніж у книжці|англназва=Stranger Than Fan Fiction|сценарист=Джош Хабер і Майкл Воґел|США=2016-07-30|Україна=2016-10-31}} |у цілому=131|назва=Перегони|англназва=The Cart Before the Ponies|сценарист=Ед Валентайн; сюжет — Ед Валентайн і Майкл Воґел|США=2016-08-06|Україна=2016-11-01}} |у цілому=132|назва=Крутий розіграш|англназва=28 Pranks Later|сценарист=Ф. М. де Марко; сюжет — Меґан МакКарті|США=2016-08-13|Україна=2016-11-02}} |у цілому=133|назва=Перевертень у місті|англназва=The Times They Are A Changeling|сценарист=Кевін Берк і Кріс "Док" Ваятт; сюжет — Майкл Воґел, Кевін Берк і Кріс "Док" Ваят|США=2016-08-20|Україна=2016-11-03}} |у цілому=134|назва=Потвори та підземелля|англназва=Dungeons & Discords|сценарист=Нік Конфалоне|США=2016-08-27|Україна=2016-11-04}} |у цілому=135|назва=Брикбольний чемпіонат|англназва=Buckball Season|сценарист=Дженніфер Скеллі|США=2016-09-03|Україна=2016-11-07}} |у цілому=136|назва=Біда з к'юті-марками|англназва=The Fault in Our Cutie Marks|сценарист=Ед Валентайн; сюжет — Джош Хабер і Меґан МакКарті|США=2016-09-10|Україна=2016-10-24}} |} Фільми My Little Pony у кіно thumb 20 жовтня 2014 року Hasbro та студія AllSpark Pictures анонсували майбутній фільм My Little Pony, призначений для випуску в кінотеатрах десь у 2017 році. Початково було оголошено, що сценаристом стане Джо Балларіні («Льодовиковий період: Курс на зіткнення»). Спершу на 2015 PonyCon в Австралії МакКарті оголосила, що вихід фільму запланований на березень 2017 року. 17 листопада 2015 року в Twitter Hasbro заявила, що фільм буде випущено 3 листопада 2017 року. 27 квітня 2016 року вихід фільму було перенесено на місяць раніше, на 6 жовтня 2017 року. |США=2017-10-06|Україна=2017-10-12}} |} Спецвипуски |} Довідки ar:الحلقات de:Episoden en:Friendship is Magic animated media es:Medios animados de La Magia de la Amistad fr:Épisodes it:Episodi ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder pl:Odcinki pt:Episódios, filmes e curtas ru:Серии, фильмы, короткометражки sv:Avsnitt zh:剧集 Категорія:Епізоди Категорія:Списки